


Katara's not Singing a Love Song

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti Katara/Jet, Anti Zutara, F/M, kind of funny?, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "This ain't a love song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katara's not Singing a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that came to me when I heard this song. I thought it was a little funny. 
> 
> Song: I can't do this alone by 3OH3!


End file.
